Blog użytkownika:The Doctor of Tardis/Kronika podróżnika
UWAGA!'' Opisywana historia, dzieje się w uniwersum Megakampanii, lecz nie jest jej kanoniczną wersją... powoływanie się na nią, lub/też opisywanie jej w prawdziwych artykułach będzie surowo karane...' ---- '''Prolog' 8 czerwca 1548 - ok. 800 kilometrów na wschód, od zatoki Arguin - Ile już płyniemy? - zapytał zdenerwowany już Liam - 2 tygodnie, czy 2 lata?... - Spokojnie bracie, płyniemy zaledwie miesiąc... a i tak dopłyneliśmy dalej niż niektórzy... - odpowiedział Fionn, kapitan statku "Czarna mewa". - Fionn, kilku ludzi z załogi, zaczyna myśleć o buncie i zawróceniu spowrotem do Irlandii - odpowiedział, nieco już spokojniej, Liam. - To niech sobię wracają - rzekł Fionn - dostałem rozkaz od królowej, że mamy płynąć dopóki, dopóty nie zobaczymy jakichkolwiek możliwych do skolonizowania wysp. - Rozumiem Cię bracie, ale czy nie moglibyśmy popłynąć na wschód, do Arguinu? Katalończycy przecież tam już są, więc bylibyśmy bezpieczni, a część załogi może by się uspokoiła po zajściu na prawdziwą ziemię - zapytał młodszy z braci. - Nie, nie mogli byśmy... według moich informacji, za nie więcej niż 50 kilometrów, znajdują się już jakieś wyspy. Gdy tam dopłyniemy, to część załogi zawróci by powiadomić królową - odrzekł starszy Fionn. - Jak sobię chcesz bracie, ale nie dziw się gdy kilku marynarzy rzuci do Ciebię kilka ostrych słów, gdy przyjdziesz na posiłek - przestrzegł Liam. - Poradzę sobię... - warknął kapitan. Nagle do szalupy wbiegł zdenerwowany marynarz... - Mój Panie - krzyknął Torin, bo tak miał właśnie na imię ten marynarz - zauważono obcy statek, nie dalej jak 15 kilometrów od nas! - Idziemy - wrzasnął Liam, a Fionn pokwitował kiwnięciem głowy. Po wyjściu... - Ten statek, należy do floty Flandryjskiej - zauważył Liam - rozpoznaję po herbie... - Racja bracie... tylko czego oni tu szukają? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Fionn... - Panie, podpływają do nas! - wrzasnął stojący obok nich marynarz. Po kilku minutach... - Witajcie przyjaciele, czego szuka Irlandzki statek na tak odległych wodach? - krzyknął kapitan obcego statku. - Na urlop płyniemy... - chciał skwitować Fionn, lecz Liam uprzedził go mówiąc - płyniemy w imieniu Irlandzkiej królowiej, szukać nowych terenów do zamieszkania. - Doprawdy? Robimy dokładnie to samo, tylko w imienu flandryjskiej księżnej, Margarety V... - odrzekł nieco cichszym głosem obcy kapitan. - Nie musimy ze sobą walczyć - powiedział Fionn - niech każdy płynie w swoją stronę... - A właśnie co do tego, w jakim to kierunku zmierzacie? - zapytał Flandryjski kapitan. - Na połu... - Fionn przerwał Liamowi, waląc go pięścią w kark. - Na zachód przyjacieclu, do tak zwanej "Ameryki" - dokończył już sam Fionn, z uśmiechem na ustach. - ... skoro tak, nie widzę powodu byśmy mieli walczyć, jak powiedziałeś, my popłyniemy na południe, a Wy płyńcie na zachód - powiedział Wihelm, kapitan Flandrów. Po oddaleniu się Flandryjskiego statku... - Po co ich okłamałeś? - zapytał nadal oszołomiony Liam. - A po co mają wiedzieć gdzie płyniemy? Musieli byśmy wtedy z nimi walczyć, a tak to nie ma problemu... - odpowiedział jedzący bułkę Fionn. - Oczywiście że jest problem, bo teraz, a przynajmniej do czasu aż się od nich nie oddlaimy, musimy faktycznie na ten zachód płynąć... - odpowiedział ironicznie Liam... - Może tam też są jakieś wyspy... - z opuszczoną głową, orzekł Fionn, po czym zaczął iść do swojej szalupy. - Zaczekaj mój Panie - wrzasnął inny marynarz - co teraz mamy robić? - Poczekajmy 2 godziny, następnie płyńcie dalej na południe... - odrzekł nieco ściszonym głosem Fionn. - Na rozkaz, kapitanie - dumnie odpowiedział marynarz. - Świetnie, a teraz pozwólcie mi iść do mojej kajuty - odrzekł, już nieco zmęczonym głosem, Fionn. - Liam, czy z Twoim bratem wszystko w porządku? - zapytał ten sam marynarz. - Tak, jest po prostu trochę zmęczony... to wszystko. - odpowiedział młody brat kapitana. - Skoro tak mówisz... - powiedział zmieszany marynarz... Rozdział I Płyneli tak kolejnych kilka dni, w końcu Liam zapytał brata gdzie niby są te wyspy o których mówił, lecz ten jedynie zerknął na niego z politowaniem i odszedł do swoich zajęć. Młodszy z braci nie mógł jednak tak tego zostawić, gdyż musiał powiedzieć cokolwiek poddenerwowanym marynarzom. Postanowił więc pojść za Fionnem do jego kajuty... '''''Ciąg dalszy, nastąpi... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach